1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to venetian blinds and more particularly pertains to a new blind system for precluding the passage of light through a window with interconnected beams which are slidable with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Venetian blinds is known in the prior art. More specifically, venetian blinds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art venetian blinds include U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,783; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,070; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,909; U.S. Pat. Des. 343,323; U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,763; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,201.
In these respects, the blind system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding the passage of light through a window with interconnected beams which are slidable with respect to each other.